A Warm Snow
by chanbubble
Summary: annyeong! this is my first hunhan nc18 fanfiction enjoy reading and dont forget to leave a review


Title: A Warm Snow

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Lu Han

Author: chanbubble

Pairing: HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)

Rated: NC-18

Disclaimer: Ini FF murni pemikiran diri sendiri, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita mohon dimaklumi. NO COPYCAT OR SILENT READERS!

Author's Note: hey readers! Long time no see ya chan lagi sibuk taun baruan dan liburan,serta ngurusin acc rp sampe lupa ngelanjutin ff yang dulu dulu. Maaf ya untuk ff yang lama chan gabakal ngepost ending dan lanjutannya karena chan lupa jalan ceritanya & males baca dari awal lagi jadi sebagai gantinya chan bawain ff NC 18+ buat kalian~happy reading & jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW karna REVIEW adalah hal yang membuat chan semangat bikin lanjutan ^^

_Namaku Oh Sehun,_

_Aku tergabung dalam klub sepakbola ini sudah sejak pertama kali aku masuk SMA. Jadi sekitar 2 tahun, dan sekarang adalah tahun terakhir ku di sini. Di sekolah ini,dan di klub ini. _

_Dalam beberapa bulan lagi aku sudah menjadi seorang alumni, dan melanjutkan studi ke China. Aku akan meninggalkan semuanya di Korea, termasuk keluargaku,teman baikku, dan juga dia. _

_Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya, aku selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Setiap gerak geriknya,lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna dan matanya yang jernih. Disaat hariku dimulai di pagi hari aku akan tersenyum menyadari bahwa akan bertemu dan melihatnya lagi di sekolah._

_Sementara… saat aku berbaring lelah di malam hari,aku juga tersenyum menyadari bahwa aku akan melihatnya lagi di dalam mimpi. _

_Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku,aku belum pernah menyatakan cinta dengannya. Hubungan kita pun tidak bisa dibilang sebagai teman dekat, kita hanya rekan satu klub dan satu kelas. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lebih atau special. _

_Namun seringkali kita bertukar pandang dan melempar senyum satu sama lain, saling pinjam-meminjam barang dan yah… hanya itu saja. Aku tidak pernah terlibat urusan apapun dengannya, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat dimana dan bagaimana rumah dan seisinya. Well, aku pernah mengikutinya sepulang sekolah tapi aku selalu kehilangan jejak di tengah jalan. _

_Dan di tahun terakhir ini,_

_Aku ingin ia mengetahui perasaanku padanya selama ini. _

_Ya, aku akan menyatakannya, tidak ada penundaan lagi._

_**Seoul, December 31**__**th**___

"Mulai besok kalian akan libur selama satu minggu, untuk tahun baru. Dan setelah itu kita akan menggelar acara kelulusan di lapangan sekolah, arrachi?"

"Arraseo, Yeonji seonsaengnim"

Murid-murid berlarian ke luar kelas sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku masih duduk di bangkuku, memandangi sosok yang sedang sibuk memasukkan barang barangnya kedalam tas di depan. Aku berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya,

"Bisa aku bantu?"

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunduk, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Aku membantunya membereskan buku-buku lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas mungil miliknya, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh barang-barang nya. Aku sering memegang dan membuka-buka isi tasnya saat semua nya sedang pergi. Mungkin terdengar lancang,tapi aku hanya menyukai bau dan auranya

"Hm…? Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih"

Ia menggeleng lemah dan menghembuskan nafas, "Ani… hanya…"

"perpisahan sekolah sudah dekat?"

Ia mengangguk.

Aku menepuk bahunya dan mengajaknya keluar kelas "Saat ini akan datang kau tahu itu, kita tidak bisa selamanya menetap di sekolah ini. Tidak usah bersedih,aku yakin kau akan menemukan teman baru saat kuliah nanti"

"A… em.. aku tau itu, dan itu tidak menjadi masalah yang berat untukku… hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Mari kita bicarakan nanti… sepulang sekolah ini… ke rumahku?"

Deg.

Rasanya jantungku berhenti seketika mendengar ajakannya. Wow. Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara sebentar namun tawaran ini sungguh tidak terduga.

"Hm? Oke, ayo. Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah pergi ke rumahmu~"

"Ah syukurlah kau bisa, aku selalu merasa kesepian setelah pulang sekolah…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, ah senyumnya itu… selalu membuatku meleleh

"Jadi kita hanya tinggal berjalan kaki dari sekolah, menyusuri trotoar lalu sampai di rumahku."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti, hatiku berdebar debar seiring langkah kakiku di sebelahnya. Ini yang pertama kalinya. Aku sungguh tidak sabar.

"Eum… lu han?" aku menyebut namanya sambil menatap mukanya dari samping, begitu indah

"eoh? Ada apa sehuna?"

"mengapa kau selalu merasa kesepian di rumah?"

Ia terdiam untuk sesaat sambil memandang lurus kedepan, lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng "nanti saja kau akan tau sendiri"

Aku masih menatap nya dari samping,kali ini dengan tatapan penasaran. Ada apa?

"wah, udara bertambah dingin… huna, tunggu aku ke supermarket sebentar ya? Persediaan coklat panasku sudah hampir habis di rumah"

"ne, ayo kita ke supermarket yang itu" aku menunjuk ke supermarket di seberang jalan dan ia mengangguk

Kami memasuki supermarket itu lalu mengambil beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan saat mendekati musim dingin, ramen instan juga salah satunya

Setelah itu kita melanjutkan jalan

"huna…? Apakah kau sibuk hari ini?"

" tidak, wae?"

"kau… mau kan bermalam di rumahku? Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku kesepian. Dan aku tidak ingin merasa sepi di malam tahun baru ini…"

Bagus.

"e-eo… boleh…"

Ia tersenyum lagi lalu menautkan lengannya di lenganku. "terimakasiiih~"

Jadi seperti inilah rumah Luhan

Apartemen kecil yang nyaman dan hangat, semuanya tertata rapi dan manis.

"apakah… kau tinggal sendirian disini?"

Kami sedang duduk bersama disofa sambil menonton tv dengan dibungkus selimut dan coklat panas karena semakin gelap,semakin dingin pula udaranya

"n-ne… sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku namun…mereka…" ia menunduk, belum melanjutkan ucapannya lalu memandangku "mereka tidak ingin lagi tinggal bersamaku karena mereka mengetahui kebenarannya"

"kebenaran? Kebenaran apa?"

Luhan tampak ragu, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun tiba tiba ia menaruh cangkirnya di meja lalu memelukku

"baboya! Apakah selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya? Neomu ppaboya!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat nya tiba tiba di dekapanku dan memendam wajahnya di dadaku. Aku merasakan bajuku seketika menjadi hangat dan basah… ia menangis?

"aku menyukaimu… tidak, aku mencintaimu. Itu sebab mereka pergi, mengetahui fakta bahwa aku menyukai kepada sesama. Aku menulis dan memotret banyak dirimu, dan kutempelkan semuanya dalam satu buku. Aku menaruh perhatian padamu,bercerita tentangmu pada sahabatku namun aku tidak pernah berani berbicara dan menatap matamu" isaknya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam… jadi memang benar

"n-namun… sahabatku mengkhianatiku. Ia tidak menepati janjinya untuk menutup mulut, ia membocorkan rahasia ku pada orangtuaku lalu orangtua ku menemukan buku itu di tumpukan buku buku pelajaranku, mereka menghukumku seharian… dikurung di dalam kamar tanpa kabar,makanan,dan minuman. Dan saat aku keluar, seisi rumah sudah kosong. Mereka sudah pergi."

Isakannya bertambah keras, ini semua salahku. Salahku telah membuat orangtuanya pergi.

Aku mengelus rambutnya perlahan, ini sungguh menyedihkan. Ia mendongak menatapku dengan air mata di pipinya. Saat ini aku rasanya ingin menghapus airmata itu dan menghiburnya, namun kenapa aku hanya tidak bisa. Aku membeku.

"j-jadi… bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku kembali, aku tau kau masih tertarik pada lawan jenis"

"ani" aku menggeleng "aku mencintaimu, perasaanku sama kepadamu. Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku menyatakan padamu sejak dulu hingga kau tidak perlu membuat buku bodoh seperti itu"

Ia balas menggeleng "bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa…" ia menangis lagi, ah sungguh kasihan…

"s-sehun…" ia memandangku lagi, dengan airmata itu.

Lalu ia menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku, ia mengambilnya.

Melumatnya sedikit lalu melepaskannya. "m-mian…" ujarnya sambil menunduk malu, aku bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipinya. Sungguh lucu~

"aish, gwenchanaaa~ayo kita tidak usah tidur malam ini. Ingat, tahun baru kan?"

Ia mengangguk lalu aku merangkulnya, "tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu terjaga dengan hangat" lalu aku menggendongnya kedalam kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuh kita dikasur. Ia tampak kaget sebentar,namun tak lama ia tersenyum "arrachi~ayo kita tidak usah tidur"

"aah~ sehuna.." ia mendesah lagi saat aku menjilat dan menusuk nusuk lubang belakangnya dengan lidahku. Sementara aku menggesek keras kemaluannya dengan tanganku.

"uummhh aku tidak tahan lagi… cepatla aah"

Luhan menggeliat pelan saat aku berkali kali mencubit tonjolan merah jambu di dadanya,lalu aku menjilat dan menggigit nya sampai basah.

Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tidak tahan lagi, 'member'ku sudah mengeras hingga membuat tonjolan yang cukup besar di celana ku namun aku masih ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan tubuhnya yang menggiurkan ini.

Aku melumat bibirnya, menggigit telinga dan lehernya lalu turun ke dada dan perutnya, meninggalkan bekas bekas kebiruan yang terlihat jelas. Lalu aku berhenti sejenak dan membuka kakinya keatas.

"l-luhan..apakah ini pertama kalinya..?"

Ia mengangguk, dan lagi lagi pipinya merona karena malu. Astaga ia benar benar menggemaskan.

Aku memasukkan kedua jariku kedalam lubangnya dan mengocok nya dengan keras "aaa-aaahh…sehunnie..pelan.." ia sedikit berjengit dan menjambak rambutku karena sengatan yang tiba tiba dari bawah. Aku mengabaikannya, aku tetap mengocok lubangnya dengan keras dan mengeluar masukkanya dengan sangat cepat, rasanya didalam basah dan hangat. Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk memasukkan nya sekarang.

Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan jari ku dan mengubah posisi Luhan menjadi tengkurap lalu aku menduduki nya dan bersiap memasukkan sekarang

aku sedikit mendorong dan memaksakannya agar masuk, meski sangat sulit karena lubang luhan sangat sempit untuk memberku yang terlalu besar.

"nnaggghh s-sehun… aahhh!" ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar mendesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya lalu akhirnya bisa menancap dengan sempurna di posisi yang sungguh tepat

"mmnnm… fasterrh~"

aku merasakan semakin lama semakin besar saja ukuran memberku didalam lubang hangat luhan, dan sulit sekali untuk mengeluar masukkannya karena sangat sangat sempit.

Keringat kita sudah mengucur di seluruh tubuh, "sedikit..lagi..yahh.." lenguhku lalu akhirnya cairanku berhasil keluar didalam lubangnya. Perlahan aku menarik keluar memberku dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Aku menoleh, melihat luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil menahan memeluknya dari samping sambil menciumi seluruh bagian wajah dan lehernya "kau sudah lelah? Ini masih jam 11.40"

"a-ani… aku ingin menunggu sampai tengah malam.." ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil kepadaku, "oke ayo kita lihat kembang api dari balkon~"

Aku melilit tubuh kita dengan selimut lalu menggendong luhan dan lalu kita duduk di sofa di atas balkon, dan tak lama kemudian jam berdenting 12 kali.

"happy new year lu~" aku merunduk dan mengecup keningnya. Ia tersenyum lebar kearahku lalu ia menunjuk sesuatu di langit

"sehun! Salju…salju pertama!"

Aku mendongak dan bisa merasakan butiran butiran putih kecil yang dingin jatuh di ujung hidungku. Ya, itu benar benar salju.

"wahh benar.. ini memang salju. Besok… kita bermain diluar ne?"

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu kita berdua saling berpelukan dibawah selimut dan tertidur lelap.

E N D -

Gimana ceritanya? Jelek ya? Huhuhu chan tau kok T^T chan ga pinter bikin ginian,pinter baca doang/? Maaf ya readers~~

Tapi jangan lupa reviewnya chan tunggu ne ^^


End file.
